


Divine Beasts

by DionysusW



Series: The story [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Good boy Sidon, How they became Best Buds, I mean what do you expect he was a soldier, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Link swears like a sailor, No Beta, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), but he has a good heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusW/pseuds/DionysusW
Summary: A friendship through four moments that made a big change.(I know as a summary it's shit but i don't know what else to put.)





	1. Vah Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english is not my first language so... Yeah, hope you like it.

_Zora’s Domain looks way better without the constant raining._

This thought came to Link’s mind as he looked up from the Sheikah Slate. He was sitting on a bed from the inn where he slept since he got to the domain because he refused to sleep in a quarter offered by Prince Sidon (after he dealt with the Divine Beast). In fact, he was staring at the Sheikah Slate’s map, silently asking himself where to go next. Of course, he wasn’t exactly in a hurry. Fuck, he just freed Vah Ruta from Ganon’s power and he deserves to rest a little. Plus, he needs to explore around Lanayru. He only found a few shrines and given that he needs all the help possible to fight against the Calamity, he should look for those fucking monks. That idea had him reflect on the fact that he got some unexpected help.

Mipha’s Grace.

It felt so very strange to have her blessing. Not because it was bad, or painful. If anything, it was the warmest feeling he got after a hundred years of slumber. It was weird because he barely remembered Mipha. Yes, he had some memories back of the two of them and was reminded of his feelings for her but… It still felt incomplete. Like a puzzle where you can kind of get the picture, but half of the pieces are gone. Seeing Mipha in spirit form after defeating the Waterblight was sad. Really sad. Yet, as soon she spoke, Link had a very warm feeling inside. But, alas, he had to come to terms with himself. She was dead and he had a mission that couldn’t be interrupted because of some nostalgic feeling of a person he could barely remember.

Just as he glanced at Mipha’s statue from afar, a big red zora was coming from there. Obviously it was Sidon.

\- Link! My friend! I’m glad to see you are still here. I was hoping you would come to have a walk around the domain. Of course I can understand if you are required somewhere else, i do not wish to be selfish.

- _I’m not busy._ -Signed Link smiling - _So come on, let’s go._

\- Wonderful! I’m very excited to spend some time with my most treasured friend!

As they walked to the Great Zora Bridge, the Prince, ever charming, said hello to every single person who crossed paths with them. This gave Link some time to think about Sidon. At first, he got on his nerves. This whole Prince Charming attitude and the fact that he was actually a bit manipulative, as he didn’t give the small hylian a choice to help or not, got him tired really fast. However, after fighting together and realising he was a good person who just wanted his people to be happy, Link changed his mind about the prince. As he spent more time listening to him, Link found himself enjoying the company. Sidon told him about Zora’s History, every battle, every victory and defeat of his people, every building, bridge, weapon and lake. Although, nothing about himself.

Link did not think of this any bad. He understood the Prince was merely trying to humor him with stories since he should be polite and nice to “the chosen by the sword”. Still, he felt like being called a friend, much less a most treasured one, was a bit too much. Sidon didn’t have to take it that far. He would protect Hyrule anyway, no need to lie so he would do better.

The warrior patted Sidon’s arm (since he couldn’t pat his shoulder to call him) giving him a response.

\- Link? Do you wish to tell me something? - Link nodded and started signing.

\- Y _ou don’t have to keep calling me that._

Sidon looked at him with a baffled expression. As if he was trying to decipher the biggest mystery on the universe. Probably since the hylian just said that out of nowhere.

\- You mean when I call you “my most treasured friend”? - He asked as Link nodded. - But… But you are! Of course, I will be the first to recognize that being a part of the royal family forces me to be as polite as I can to everyone, but I would never go as far as to call you that without it being the truth. - He ended with open arms-

\- _But why? I haven’t done anything. I just did what I had to do. Not that I don’t enjoy your company since, you know, you are the only person here who doesn’t look at me like I fucking took a shit on their mou_ \- The prince then placed his right hand on The hylian’s, stopping his signing.

\- Link, you have done nothing but good for me. You have helped me with the biggest problem my people have faced. I have fought alongside you in conditions not a lot of people would have even dared. You have given me and my kingdom a ray of hope after so many years of darkness. You have freed the spirit of my sister, letting her finally rest. You even defeated a lynel by yourself just so that I could prove a point and stick it to Muzu on his face! - Immediately after saying that opened his eyes very wide and covered his mouth, like a child who said a bad word.

That made Link snort a laugh.

\- I am most sorry. I did not wish to say something so improper. - He apologized as Link only laughed more. - What I am trying to say, Link, is that none of my friends would have done what you have for me. That is why, obviously, you are a very good friend. One I must treasure, even more than others. So you are my most treasured friend! - And with that explanation, Sidon felt like he said enough.

Link who could only get prouder with each thing he said after the other. Maybe he really was a good friend.

\- _Thank you Sidon. That was really sweet._

\- I am most glad I could help, Link! Do you want to keep walking?

\- _Of course, c’mon let’s go._


	2. Vah Rudania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First angsty moment they share

Sidon was standing in front of Mipha’s Statue. That was a common occurrence since he would go to his sister to ask for help. It actually helped him to rearrange thoughts. Obviously a statue won’t give much help but its gentle eyes always appeased him.

All said, he was not as lost in thought as he could for he observed some blue lights form on the shrine in front of him. That meant Link was back again.

The little hylian came back to the domain a few times after he dealt with the Divine Beast. On his visits Sidon tried to spend some time with him or have a chat. They had grown closer pretty fast.

Link did not come immediately, which was interesting. More interesting was the attire he was taking off. Some really bulky clothes. He even wore a metal helmet! After he changed into some of his usual clothes for the domain (He changed outside, was this man that shameless?) he came walking and waved at Sidon.

\- Hello my friend! I am so glad to see you again. What brings you back? -Barked the Prince, quite loudly.

 _\- Ice arrows. And being somewhere more humid than Goron City._ \- Signed Link with a tired smile.

\- Wait, you come from  The  Goron city? That explains that odd clothing you just took off! How was it there? Did you help their people too? - Asked Sidon, way ecstatic.

 _\- You ask too many questions, Sidon._

\- Oh. -The zora looked like a little disappointed puppy.- You are right. You are probably tired and came to rest from your adventure. I am most sorr- He was cut by the hero laughing.

_\- I was teasing you buddy. I’m more than happy to answer all of your questions._

Sidon looked just as excited as he was a moment ago. -You absolute rascal! I almost believed you. You can’t keep me away from those amazing stories.

 _\- Okay, okay. Go ahead, ask. But one at a time, please._ -He obliged, smirking.

\- Of course! How was Goron City?

_\- Hot._

\- … And?

_\- Really fucking hot. Like, burning-alive hot._

\- My friend, you will not get me again so stop teasing me, being a little devil and expand, please.

Link opened his mouth faking an offended expression. - _My, my. A prince should not talk like that._ \- He said, putting a hand on his mouth.- _Okay, I’ll stop. So, Goron City. First of, as I said, It’s really hot. It was not a joke, I needed some elixirs to avoid just dying right there. And I bought heat resistant clothes. Gorons were really nice. No offense, but nobody treated me like a bastard there even though Daruk got killed too. They may only eat rocks, but their spice can get you some crazy good curry. Their weapons are really fun because they use them to fight and mine. I met a really sweet kid called Yunobo who got Daruk’s power. Thanks to him I freed Vah Rudania and Daruk. People were happy, I got one Divine Beast out and massive scars thanks to a volcano's lava. Aaand that’s about it._

Sidon was listening to the story very quiet. When Link stopped, he grinned. -Link, you are amazing! Not only did you help zoras, but also gorons. You truly are Hyrule’s Hero! And I bet someone was very happy about the soul you helped.

_\- Oh, that reminds me, wanna see something cool?_

\- You bet, my friend.

To that, Link stood a bit further from Sidon. Then he got in a defensive position and… A red ¿ball? surrounded him. The prince was amazed.

\- WHAT IS THAT?. THAT LOOKS INCREDIBLE.- He could probably be heard from the entire domain, but hell, he did not care. The ball was strongly glowing. Then it disappeared, leaving the hylian free.

 _\- Daruk’s protection. An impenetrable shield that protects me everywhere. Even after death, he helps me._ \- Link looked down after saying that, looking ashamed.

Sidon, who had sparkles on his eyes until that moment, came back to earth.

\- ... Does Mipha help you too?

Link looked up, seemingly uncomfortable at how Sidon may react after this.

_\- She… Does. She heals my injuries. Even when it looks like I will die from them. She heals me. Of course, I’m not invincible, It takes a lot of time to… Recharge, as if to say. But yes, She helps me still, after everything._

The zora, shocked, opened his mouth, as if he was about to talk, but nothing came out. After what felt like a long silence, he spoke up.

\- Can you see her? Talk to her?- Sidon asked, in a serious tone Link had never heard. To which, Link could only shake his head left and right, and bring his hands up hesitantly.

_\- I can only feel her when i’m about to die. And It’s just that. I feel warmth and her. I’m sorry Sidon._

The mentioned, who came back to his senses, looked as apologetic as the smaller man.

\- I am so sorry my friend, I shouldn’t have asked such question. You must have a great burden on your shoulders, knowing how close my sister and you were. Of course you don’t wish to talk about her power.

 _\- Sidon._ \- Link came closer and rubbed the other’s arm with his hand, slowly trying to reassure him.- _We may have been close, but she was your sister. Of course you want to know about her. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I can barely remember her, but you must have a lot of memories of her._

\- Not a lot. I was a child when… It happened. I can only remember that I couldn’t stop crying. I have never seen my father so devastated. Everywhere I looked, it was sadness. Every memory of her came to mind. How she taught me how to swim. When she played with me and let me hold her trident. How warm were her embraces.- Sidon looked like he was about to cry, as he did when the worst happened.

_\- I’m so so sorry. She didn’t deserve to die because I fucked up. No one did_

Sidon stared at him with almost… ¿anger?

\- Link, I understand those feelings. I can understand that you feel guilty, but you are not to blame. And if I can’t get it through you, I doubt the Zora Council will listen to me. You are not to blame. The Calamity is. Blaming you would be like saying you are guilty of the rain and sun. You freed my sister. Please remember, even though I miss her, I now know she can rest thanks to you. Nothing will bring my sister back, but I bet she wouldn’t want us being sad like this.

 _\- You are too kind to me Sidon. -_ Link scratched his neck after signing that.

\- And so are you to me, my friend. And I am glad you trusted me and told me about my sister’s power. Now I know that both siblings help the Hero!

Link could only laugh at that, still a bit uneasy.

_\- Tell you what. I still have some goron spice. How about I make you my special curry and tell you about the dragon I saw?_

\- Yes and YES.

With that, they walked to the pot together. 


	3. Vah Naboris

One of the things he learnt about himself is that he enjoyed swimming. Link had missed freshwater SO MUCH and after a long time he was back in the Domain. First thing he did was looking for Sidon who apparently was busy, since he wasn’t on his usual spots. Next thing he did was straight up jumping into the water under the building.

As cold water was going through his whole skin he fought a goosebump and tried to dive as far as he could. After catching a chillfin trout (lucky he) Link started swimming up quite fast before he drowned. The second he gets his head out of water he breathes in like air will run out. Link then puts the trout in his bag and sits on a structure nearby, letting his legs still be underwater.

It was nice to be back.

Things had changed, of course. Himself to begin with. He was so tanned. After so much time on the Gerudo lands under the scorching sun gave him a nice tan. Maybe he didn’t even get that much color but after one hundred years in a cave, just a little sun on his skin gave a big change. He also got some of his old memories back. Not a lot, but it helped him to get the picture of his old life.

It was very weird to be someone without memories. Actually, not weird. He felt empty and sad about it. The fact he could remember every kind of mushroom on the kingdom but no his parent’s faces was depressing. But hylia didn’t need memories, just her hero, right? Link huffed at the idea. How could he not feel bitter when she clearly didn’t give a single fuck about him? The only good thing that happened to him lately was having enough money to buy a house in Hateno. The hylian wasn’t one for riches so spending it on a house of his own felt just right. Plus Bolson (odd guy) was nice enough to give him a really good deal. Thus, he was a homeowner now. Fuck yeah.

Link got bored after a while of doing nothing but ruminate so he stepped out of water and climbed back up.

When he got there he realised there was some movement around. A lot of zoras were decorating the building with leaves patterns and lanterns, (Why? everything is already built with luminous stone) even Mipha’s statue was wearing a flower crown. 

Link didn’t have to look very hard to find a crimson tall zora named Sidon helping around people who couldn’t reach up with the lanterns. When the prince saw him, he gave him a big smile.

\- Link, my friend! I was told you were looking for me. I am so glad you came today!

_ \- What’s this all about?  _ He asked.

\- This is our festival! -Sidon pointed at the decorations around them.- That is the reason I was occupied before. We were planning the arrangement!

A festival huh? That was nice, Link thought. It would be good to have a little fun with Sidon. After all, he wasn’t in a hurry.

_ \- Great! I’ll stay then so you can teach me your customs. _

\- I am most excited, my friend! It has been so long since I’ve seen you. So long in fact you look different. Is your hair longer? Why is your skin brown...ish? Is it magic? Oh! And how have you bee-

Link was laughing and had to cut the zora off before he continued with the questions like an excited child as he usually did. - _ Sidon. Hold it for a moment, ‘kay?  _ -And so did Sidon. He stopped talking immediately and nodded, strongly pursing his lips as if they were to open at any second if he didn’t. - _ Okay. Yes, my hair has gotten longer, and yes, my skin is tanned, that happens to hylians when they stay on the sun a lot of time. Since I’ve been on the gerudo lands, I got a lot of sun on me. And I’ve been good, busy but good. _

Link finished his sentence to a Sidon who looked like he was about to burst with excitement but gave his all to not talk yet. This cute fact made Link chuckle.

_ \- You may ask now, your Highness. _

Sidon didn’t even regard the mocking use of honorifics

\- YOU HAVE GONE TO THE GERUDO LANDS?! 

_ \- Yeah, I have. In fact, I explored most of it: desert, highlands, city, The Yiga’s hideout because they stole a helmet we needed. _

\- But Link, that is amazing! You fought them in their home when people just run away terrified of just one of them!

_ \- They aren’t that bad. They were quite stupid, actually. I barely had to fight. I just had to be a little sneaky and throw bananas around. _

\- Must you always be this humble? Or is it the usual for heroes like you?

_ \- Stop with the flattery, my prince. _

\- I will stop when you stop trying to tease me,  _ My hero.- _

And then, they burst out laughing loud enough to get a look.

\- Wait a second, I may not be able to travel to the desert, since I would die but I do know something about gerudo culture. They do not allow men in their city, do they?

_ \- No, they don’t.-  _ Answered Link, shaking his head.

To this, Sidon just gave him a very confused look. And that look changed into one of epiphany.

\- YOU SHAMELESS LITTLE HY-

_ \- I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO FOR THE WORLD.-  _ Link wildly signed, containing his laugh

\- YOU. TELL. ME. EVERYTHING.

_ \- Oh, no, no. Why would thou be interested in such barefaced information. _

\- Link I make a great effort to understand your signs but I don’t understand that. And that is besides the point, you crossdresser.

_ \- I’m not telling you anything until the festival is done. _

\- Why do you torture me, my friend?

_ \- Because It’s fun. Now come on, let’s help. _

 

  
  


_____

 

It was late when both The Zora Prince and The Hero sat by Lulu’s lake as they were chatting. Thankfully, a full moon on the sky was giving normal blue light, so there was no monsters to worry about. From where they were they could see everyone going to their quarters or home, as stands closed and started putting things away.

\- So he wanted something cold as ice, and his name was Guy, was it not? We could say he was An ice Guy.

_ \- Goddess, Sidon, that was awful. _ - Signed Link, ironically laughing.

\- Well I think it was rather great. By the way, you still owe me a story.

_ \- Fuck Sidon, I’m way sober to tell the tale of tricking a whole city into thinking I’m a woman. _

\- Oho! If that is the problem, my friend, I have got the solution!.-Saying that, he pulled out two caramel colored bottles from his pouch.- I do hope you enjoy rum!

_ \- Sidon, YOU drink? Didn’t think such a proper boy like you would. Much less the rum from those stands. _ \-  Link teased, actually surprised.

\- I am not so proper as you say nor am I a boy. And I like rum, especially this one from Akkala.

_ \- Alright, alright. You’ve convinced me. Pass it. _

Link took the bottle and thought if Sidon expected him to drink the whole thing. It’s not that he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. But he could. Fuck, was he challenging him? Well he was competitive as shit and was not going to lose. The hylian opened the bottle with a pop and drunk half of the rum on one go. Not only did Sidon look impressed, he looked worried.

\- Link, I did not expect you to have such a high tolerance to alcohol. This rum is even strong by zora standards.

_ \- Don’t worry, I can handle it.- _ He responded, feeling a burning warmth in his stomach and throat.  _ -So. Gerudo City.- _ As an answer from the zora, he just opened his bottle and had a swig, nodding before.-  _ It was beautiful. And so were the Gerudo. How is it possible that everyone from the same race is just as beautiful? Anyway, everyone was very nice. There was this person who sold me gerudo clothing so that I would fit in and pretty much everyone took me for a girl. Riju realised I was a man and still helped me release Naboris. That’s why I needed to thrash the Yiga clan, thay had a helmet we needed to avoid lightning. After defeating the demon inside Naboris I saw an old friend, Urbosa. And now I can throw lightning at enemies. That’s about it. _

Sidon seemed as happy as he could be. -Your tales, though a tad short, are great my friend. And I did not doubt for a moment you could free their divine beast. Of course you would! But do tell me, Link: why the fixation with the gerudo?

_ \- You sound like someone who hasn’t seen them. _

\- I have seen gerudo travelers and I still don't get you, Link.

_ \- How can you see them and not like them? They are so strong and ripped. And beautiful. And big. And cool.  _ -Okay maybe drinking so fast was not a great idea.

\- Of course I can see their strength, but that is it... Of course, I enjoy more men company than women, so maybe that’s why I can’t see it the same way.

_ \- Didn’t know you were gay. _

\- Obviously, my friend. I did not tell you.- Answered Sidon, smiling

_ \- You fucking got me there didn’t you.- _ Signed Link laughing.- _ Well you will never know the glory of those redheads. _

\- Then I’m most glad I have you to explain it to me. Aren’t I lucky?

_ \- Okay so you know I had to keep my woman act right? There was this woman named Greta who discovered me but said she wouldn’t say anything. And I cannot wait to come back to her shop. _

\- Oh!.You want to spend time with her? That is awfully sweet of you, Link. It doesn’t sound like you at all.

_ \- I mean… I DO want to spend time with her, it’s just..- _ Link failed to continue signing since he was busy containing his laughter.-  _ I’m not sure you get it. _

Like last time, it took Sidon a moment to understand what Link meant.

\- Wait, did you two fuck?!- Asked a very amused Sidon

And Link laughed as if he just heard the best joke ever made. So much that he ran out of air and started gasping.

_ \- I cannot believe you just said the word fuck. _

\- And that is what you find interesting out of all of this? Not your weird fetishes?

_ \- What do you mean weird fetishes?-  _ Inquired Link genuinely curious.

\- Not to be rude, but you were with this woman, and you like all gerudos, and before this you were with my sister. Seems like red is your color, my friend.

After the analysis, they could only laugh. Both happy to have such a sincere friendship and this day of rest. After a while they both were tired enough of gossiping around and called it a night, going each to their respective beds. They slept better than most nights. Maybe it was the alcohol, who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make this one a little more fun since last one was angsty. I try to write dialogs that look different for each personality but maybe in english I don't get it to come across (?) Anyway, Thanks for reading.


	4. Vah Medoh

It was about 3 in the morning when Sidon passed by his sister's statue for the second time that night. Not because he had something on his mind. It was actually because he was doing the night round. Sidon, even though a prince, always admired knighthood and took his obligations as a citizen quite seriously. When he was younger, the council suggested multiple times to him to stop doing those kinds of things. And that his mind and body should be kept on “important” matters. Sidon, obviously, didn't listen to their words and kept insisting that he was no more important than his people, and that was the best way to show it. He also realised probably the main reason he was told to be kept safe is they were scared of him dying and having nobody to inherit the throne. This, Sidon felt, was quite unfair since his sister was just as dutyfull as him with her obligations. Still, he understood their point. The kingdom did not need another death on them. So, he accepted not going in missions and sticking to drills and rounds.

This night in particular was not that exciting. Most nights after the divine beast was tamed became a bit dull. Not that he had nothing to do, or that he was complaining. Lizalfos with shock arrows were still a big problem and he was more than thankful Vah Ruta acted normal again.

As he realised it was still two hours until his turn was over he decided to keep walking as the thought of Ruta lingered in his mind and opened for Link.

It had been months since he last saw the hylian. Of course, he understood Link was busy. He was trying to save everyone, after all. Still, something slightly bothered him. Apparently Link had been in the Domain quite a few times. Either to help people with their problems or to find shrines (he had explained to Sidon that shrines got him stronger with some kind of magic). And the rumor was not a lie. Link was gaining a better reputation than the one he used to have, and a lot of shrines had sprouted around.

The problem was a question: Why did Link not even say hi? Before, every time Link traveled to the Domain the hero would look for him and they would have a good time. Even if it was a few minutes chatting it was nice. He knew he had no right to expect for Link to just come to come for him. But he missed his friend. He missed his crude comments and sense of humor.

It made him feel a bit guilty thinking about Link like that. The hylian had enough obligations to come to see him. He probably was fighting a monster right now. Or even a guardian, he was sure they were nothing to the hylian.

Sidon looked at the main bridge as a cloud of fireflies went by. It distracted him enough to almost not realise there was a flying figure falling from above. The prince grabbed his weapon since he couldn’t identify the figure. It was person-like, but so could be a monster. As It moved Sidon was able to see that it was a hylian. In fact, not any hylian, but Link. He wondered for a moment if the goddess heard him think about his friend and this was her way to communicate with him.

Finally Link touched solid ground with his feet and lightly waved at Sidon casually. He was wearing a blue tunic with beige trousers and brown boots. His face gave a big hint of being drained but also determination. His skin was just a tad lighter than last time he visited. Sidon had to ask

\- Link! How have you been? It has been long since our last encounter. - He stopped himself from asking anything else for now, knowing Link would stop him if he didn’t.

_\- Hi. I’ve been ok, sorry I wasn’t able to see you but you know. Destiny calls_.- He signed, giving a half smile.

\- And what are you doing this late around? Not that it bothers me, but you look like you need to sleep, my friend.

_\- I’m not tired, don’t worry. I actually came to see Jihato. He wanted me to check some stone monuments. Is he around here?_

\- I fear not, he must be sleeping. But honestly Link, you do not have to humor him. I know you want to fix your reputation but once you save everyone I believe they will come around.

_\- Yeah, probably._ \- Link nodded slowly.- _Well, I see Cleff is still here so I’ll go sell some materials._

\- I will go with you then! Gotta make the most before you leave right?

_\- Thank you Sidon._ \- Link signed this smiling at Sidon, seeming grateful.

They both walked to the shop where a very tired Cleff who sounded surprised

\- How may I help you this late?

_\- I wanna sell_

\- Certainly, what would you like to sell?

Instead of answering with words, Link got from out of nowhere about 60 pieces of opal, 40 of topaz and 30 of luminous stone. Then a few rubies and sapphires. Both zoras looked astonished.

\- Link, where did you get this many gems?- Asked an amazed Sidon.

_\- Around. they are everywhere._

Cleff grabbed a few luminous stones as if he wasn’t stepping on floor made out of the same thing.- Link, all of this are very valuable, I don’t know if I have enough to buy them.

_\- Whatever you can give me is fine. I don’t need them and I thought to get some rupees, so don’t worry._

\- O...kay, I can give you xxxx, is that enough?

_\- Yes, It is. Thank you._

\- You are welcome. And I hope you come again soon.

Link put his money in his pouch and started walking outside leaving a confused Sidon behind who followed shortly. That moment behind the hylian gave him a chance to look at his sword.

\- Is that… Is that the Blade of Evil's Bane?

_\- Oh. Yeah, I got it back. It wasn’t easy but I had to._

\- Link this is amazing! Please you have to tell me what you have done this months. It looks like your adventures have only gotten even more amazing!

_\- I should go check on the lynel and maybe get some of his parts._

\- He is gone. It took us time but we learnt to deal with him and not get injured. Please, Link.

The mentioned sighed as if he just lost. - _Okay, let’s talk for a bit. I do miss it after all._

\- So do I! And since my turn is almost done we can go to my quarters. It will be like a sleepover and It will allow me to know if you get the sleep you obviously need. What do you say?

_\- Sure, you schemer._ \- Link laughed.

They both walked calmly to where Sidon’s quarters were. He had never seen them since he refused to sleep as if he was royalty. Inn's beds were just fine for him. They got there fast and Link was not surprised at all. A desk with a fancy looking chair and papers probably filled with royal duties, a balcony held by two pillars just like everything in the Domain, and a water bed as big as… Well, as Sidon, which is a lot.

\- Do feel comfortable to sit or lay where you feel, Link.- And so he did, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_\- Okay. I don't really know where to begin._

\- How about that very-usual-sword?

_\- Fine, I'll tell you. When I calmed Naboris down I knew next up was the Rito Village, so I took the time to explore around Hyrule Central before going there. Way behind the castle I found a place surrounded by water where every time I tried to land, I just came back._

\- What?

_\- I know It's weird, but It's true. So I went around to learn what the fuck was it with this place. Turns out it was The Lost Woods. I cannot tell if it was the sword calling me or pure stubbornness but I ended up inside of the korok forest after days of trying to get in. And there it was. In front of a talking tree._

\- … Link, my friend, I know you love to tease me but I am not falling for that.

_\- Oh, that is not believable, but fish-people is everyday business?_

\- I will thank you to not call me or any of us zora’s ‘‘fish-people’’.- Said Sidon, faking an offended tone.

_\- I won’t do it once you believe my story, you overgrown Mighty Porgy._

Sidon could only laugh at that and then agree with his friend. -Alright, alright, you went to the forest where invisible creatures only you can see live and there you found a talking tree who was kind enough to guard your sword.- To the retaliation, Link snorted.

_\- Okay, maybe it sounds a bit weird, I’ll admit it. Anyway I tried to take it right away but… I just couldn’t. It drained everything inside me, like it tried to suck the life out of me. At first I almost died and passed out right there, but, after a lot of shrines, I came back for the sword and finally got it._

\- Goddess, Link. Thank Hylia you did not die right there, you have to be more careful! How did the sword get there anyway, Link? Was it magic?

_\- Oh, no no, it was Zelda. Apparently she brought it back after I, you know, actually died. That’s what the tree told me anyway._

Sidon turned silent for a bit after that, looking surprised by that fact and his friend bluntness. -I’m… I am sorry I brought that up, Link.

_\- Don’t worry Sidon, It’s ancient history. Literally. We should treat it as such._

\- Of… course, if you are sure.

_\- Yeah don’t worry. Anyway, Rito Village was cold as fuck_ .- Link brushed off.- _But the Rito were quite nice. I met a guy named Teba. Really intense dude but he helped me to get to Vah Medoh. I got there, defeated Ganon’s thing, got to meet another spirit from my past who was a fucking dick and then I came here. And that’s about it._ \- Finished signing Link, looking at his friend with a half smile.

\- Of course you defeated the monster, my friend! You are the greatest hero. And now you will defeat the Calamity, there is no doubt in my mind. Nothing can get in your way!

To that, link only smiled, but it wasn’t his usual smile. Sidon noticed this, but he could understand. Not only was his friend very tired, he had to defeat the greatest evil in history. Obviously he would get cold feet. That was why Sidon was there. To cheer his friend on.

_\- I don’t wanna be rude, but I really am actually tired. Do you mind if we sleep now?_

\- Of course not. Come on, let’s go to sleep.

_\- I don’t mind sharing that big-ass bed, but please do not crush me while sleeping._ \- Asked Link with a small smile

\- Is the Hero who defeated a lynel with a broom and a couple of arrows scared of little old me?

_\- Yes. Yes I am._ -Sidon laughed out loud.

\- Do not worry, I will not crush you. Now, let us sleep. Goodnight, Link. -He said, already laying on bed

_\- Goodnight._

 

  


It was after an hour of Link's tossing and turning that Sidon woke up. But he must have nodded of at some point, because Link wasn't on the bed as he thought. Instead he was sitting on the balcony, looking at the water nearby. Something must be troubling him to not be able to sleep, it seemed.

\- Link? Are you alright? - Asked a worried Sidon, who had asked that enough times today to know that the hero, in fact, was not alright.

_\- Yeah, don't worry. I couldn't sleep so I came here. Sorry if I woke you up._

\- There is no need for an apology, my friend. - Reassured Sidon. - Although, I would like to ask you a question. What's wrong? And I know you enough to know something is the matter. You will forgive me for this, but you look awful. I wish to help you but you have to be sincere with me. - With everything laid on the table that bluntly, the Prince stopped talking and centered all of his attention both on Link's face and hands. The mentioned moved his hands and then dropped them, hesitating.

_\- I’m scared, Sidon. I’m really scared._

\- Scared of the Calamity, right?

To that, Link only nodded.

\- But Link, you will defeat him. Of course you are worried but everyone and everything is on your side, even the goddess! There is no way you could lose.

_\- You don’t know that._

\- What do you mean?

_\- I mean you don’t know. Nobody knows what the fuck she is about. For all we know she is just waiting to fucking kill me again. I don’t trust that cun-_

\- Link, I understand you are under distress, but there is no need to use that many curses, especially when speaking about Hylia.- Asked a shocked Sidon.

_\- So what? what is she gonna do? Kill me again? You don’t seem to get it, Sidon. She doesn’t give a fuck about me or Hyrule. Did you forget that last time I trusted her she killed all of my friends and family? And me, by the way.-_ Link looked a lot more furious than Sidon had ever seen him.

_\- Everyone said that we would defeat the Calamity. That ‘‘How could we ever lose, with destiny and the Goddess by our side’’. I was just like I am right now: the master sword, a lot of experience and determination to save everyone. What’s the difference then? You know, beside everyone being fucking dead. And one hundred years after, she decides that I’d better fix up the mess she left. What if I fail again, Sidon? What if, as it turned out last time, Hylia doesn’t like me that much? Will you carry me back for another hundred years slumber? Zelda won’t be able, since she will probably fucking die too. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know. I just don’t know.-_ Link was moving his hands erratically, and gave Sidon a chance to speak.

\- My friend, I am so sorry you have such a burden on you I had no idea.- As he said that, the Zora came closer to the Hero, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder, as a mean of support.

_\- It’s just… Ever since I got the sword back I’ve thought a lot more about Ganon. Last time we really fucked up, and now It’s only me. I try to evade it as much as possible but I’ll have to fight him eventually._

Then, a piece of trivia just clicked on the inside of Sidon’s mind.

\- Wait… Is that why you have been running errands like Jihato’s? To avoid going to the castle?- To that revelation, Link nodded lightly.

_\- Yeah. But I have been to the castle a few times now._

\- You HAVE?

_\- Yes. I had things to do there. Plus I wanted to investigate around, to get to know the place. And I got to remember some last things. Also I got that shield._ \- He signaled at his bag and things, where stood the Master Sword and a very blue shield Sidon now observed. - _It’s at the Sanctum. I know it. I could see it from afar. But I couldn’t go there. Not until I was really prepared. I’m sorry you have to see your ‘‘Hero’’ acting in such a shitty way, like a scaredy cat. I’m so sorry._

And then a long silence invaded the room. Maybe Sidon was thinking about what to say. Maybe he thought they both needed a silence to get back to the conversation. Or maybe he didn’t have a single thing to say. Of course, the silence resolved.

\- Link, you have to understand this. You are not alone. I know it sound really shallow to hear this. After all, there is nobody else fighting with you right? Except there is. Your friends from your past life are helping you fight, even my sister. And we have fought together, haven't we? Not only us, I would like to be humble. You also fought along Teba, Riju and that boy Yunobo. I would like to think some part of all of us is with you, my friend.

\- Secondly, I would like to tell you something. You may be a Hero, but you are not my hero. You are my friend. My most treasured friend, as we discussed once. I understand you are under what may be the most crushing pressure. After all, you have to save the world, which as you may already know, is no easy task. But, Link, my friend, you should not feel guilty because you feel fear. You would be a fool to not be fearful of the Calamity and its consequences. What is amazing is that with that fear, you have been able to defeat evil like that four times already. You are still brave, Link. But also you are a person with feelings.

\- Please, remember, I am here for you. It feels awful to know you have been feeling this sad and I was not there to help you. You are my best friend, and if someone is making you sad, even if It’s Hylia…- Sidon stopped for a second, looking like he was choking on some word.- Then fuck her, as you say.

Link looked up after Sidon’s speech with red watery eyes, smiling at his friend. Next, he stood up and embraced his friend as much as he was able.

\- Thank you.- Said Link.

Then, a very, very surprised Sidon hugged back tightly, wondering if Link had been hiding his voice just to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, done with this one. My idea was to use this as a prequel for a fic about a post-Calamity thing, but I don't know if you guys would be feeling it. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.  
> Have a nice one.


End file.
